This invention relates to connecting devices, and more particularly to a connector having a quick assembly and release.
Connecting devices find many used in different fields of art. For example, a key chain typically may have separable parts with a key or a chain connected to each of the parts and wherein the parts are releasably interconnected. In this manner, one part can have the keys to a home, while the other part can have keys to a car; or one part can retain the ignition key while the other part can retain the trunk key. By having the two parts separable, it is possible to utilize one key while removing the second key for separate use.
A connecting device can also be used with jewelry, wherein a chain would have each of its ends connected to the separable parts of the connector and the connector is effectively used as a jewelry clasp.
Connectors also find use in tying together the ends of a cord or rope, holding together the ends of sealing tape, and numerous other uses.
In all of these situations, it is necessary to provide that the separable parts of the connector can be easily assembled without much difficulty, and can also be easily separated without complex procedures. At the same time, the two parts should be retained securely interconnected to each other during usage.